Loving Someone You Don't Even Know
by JonasGomezLovatoxo
Summary: Cassie's mother passed away a few weeks ago from cancer. So when her friend scores two tickets to meet the Jonas Brothers, she over the moon! But her love for Nick is overwhelming her and she's wishing he'll notice her. But will her love be returned?
1. Chapter 1

_True love does not worry about the distance between, for the heart and soul travels through one's words_

One.

"So what do you want for Christmas this year Cassie?" Cassie's dad asked her at dinner.

"I thought you'd already know dad, the Jonas Brothers album obviously! I can't believe you haven't got it me yet," She looked down at her plate, knowing that she shouldn't have said that.

"Cassie, you know moneys been tight lately, with the medical expenses for your mother's..." he trailed off. It always got uncomfortable when talking about Cassie's mother and her illness.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean it like that," She fiddled around with the carrots on her plate awkwardly.

"I know Cassie, I know you didn't," It was extremely awkward now. Cassie and her dad hadn't spoken about her mother since she passed away.

"I'm here, if you want to talk about it dad," Cassie assured her father, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine Cassie, just finish your dinner," He picked up his plate of food and carried it into the kitchen, barely touched.

Cassie followed him and he was stood silently staring into space. She hated seeing him like this.

"Why does it happen to us dad?" She slammed her plate down in the sink. "I mean first grandma, now mom. What have we done wrong?"

She was overwhelmed by this point. "Just calm down Cassie, everything's going to be ok,"

He grabbed his daughters hand, held it tightly and looked into her eyes. "Everything's going to be ok".

Later that evening, Cassie logged onto AIM.

**Nickjisoffthechain92 Online.**

**KevinJIsMyHusband says:**

Heyyy sweetie! Hows you? Im totally bored. How you holding up todaii? Xx

**Nickjisoffthechain92 says:**

Heyy (: same old same old, dads a bit emotional tonight, we didn't really eat dinner. X

**KevinJIsMyHusband says**:

U 2 spoken bwt uno.. it yet? Xx

**Nickjisoffthechain92 says:**

Nope, were jus actin like everythins fyn. Its obv not tho. X

**KevinJIsMyHusband says:**

Aww sorry hunni. Anyways, movin on from a morbid subject to an AWESOME one ok picture this, you front row seat, Kevin joe & nick luking you in the eyes, playing WYLMITE and wearin muscle shirts Xx

**nickjisoffthechain92 says**:

OMJ that would be totally amazing!! But wth are you talking about?

**KevinJIsMyHusband says:**

Guess who has tickets to JB's concert on fridayy…

**Nickjisoffthechain92 says:**

OMJ OMJ OMJ!!! Telll me your not kiddin! X

**KevinJIsMyHusband says:**

U aint herd the best of it yet. I got 2 BACKSTAGE PASSES! X

**Nickjisoffthechain92 says:**

Oh My Freakin' Jonas. How did uu get them tho?!!!! ARRGGGHHHHH.

**KevinJIsMyHusband says:**

Well, my dad went to school with mr jonas. & they met up the other day and my dad told them how big of fans we were, and lets just say MR JONAS YES MR PAUL KEVIN JONAS SR said we could MEET THE BOYS [ARGHH] and watch the show. You can thank me laters dude ;) xx

**Nickjisoffthechain92 says:**

OMJ!!! But wait.. how am I gonna pay for it? I mean my dad cant even afford the album never mind concert tickets. I guess you'll have to go without me.. (:

**KevinJIsMyHusband says:**

OMJ there free you dope!!!! You are totally coming. (:

**Nickjisoffthechain92 says:**

Ok now I am officially freaking outtt!!!! I g2g, I'll ask my dad & I'll text u tomorro, ily!!! Thankyou sooo much Madisonn!! EEEP xoxoxoxo

**Nickjisoffthechain92 is Offline.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

Cassie ran downstairs as quickly as she could to tell the amazing news to her dad.

"Dad you will never guess what Madison got us!!!" The smile on Cassie's face must have been disturbing, as her father looked pretty scared.

"What? Lemme guess, something today with those Jonas boys?" His heart warmed at the sight of his daughters smile, he hadn't seen that in a while.

"Yes oh my gosh dad! She got tickets AND backstage passes!!! I get to meet them! This is my biggest dream come true! Can I go dad? Please."

He looked up at his daughter. "Sorry, Cassie, I thought you understood before, we just cant manage to pay for things that that right now," He was shocked to see his daughters face still lit up with glee.

"Dad, its ok! Its not going to cost a dime. Madison's dad knows Mr Jonas himself!" He looked up to see his daughter's hopeful face staring back at him.

"Well, then, let me think.. HELL YES YOU CAN GO!" Cassie jumped at her dads enthusiasm.

"Cassie, you've had a tough year. You need something like this to blow off some steam," He smiled at his daughter and before he knew it she was gone.

"I cant believe this! Its going to be amazing!" Cassie said to Madison at school the next day.

"What am I going to wear though?" Cassie said, the mood slowly dropping. "I mean I haven't bought new clothes since like, a year ago,"

Madison patted her friend on the back sympathetically. "Its ok Cass, we'll go shopping after school and I'll get you something,"

Cassie started to protest as the bell rang.

"Don't worry about it Cassie, I got it," She smiled at her friend understandingly as she grabbed her hand and began to walk to class.

"Listen," Cassie stopped abruptly and looked her friend firmly in the eyes.

"I'm going to pay you back every single dime when I get some money, I promise,"

Madison looked back into her friends eyes filled with worry.

"No, you listen to me Cassie, you've had by far the toughest year ever, and I was there for you then and I'm here for you know, and I always will be,"

"You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, seriously Maddy,"


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

"Ok, show me!" Madison shouted over the curtain rail at Cassie.

"No way, I look ridiculous; this isn't my style at all,"

"Oh show me!" Madison pulled the curtain open to find Cassie standing there in a fluffy pink prom dress that cut just above her knee.

Cassie folded her arms and a dark look spread across her face.

Madison started to laugh at the sight before her. "Ok, take that off right now, were going to urban outfitters!"

"Thankyou!" Cassie screamed with glee.

She changed and they skipped arm in arm out of the fancy Los Angeles store to do some serious shopping.

After going to over 20 stores, the girls finally decided to go back to Madison's.

" Ok, you look totally hot," Madison said to Cassie as she spun around in circles and paced the room like a catwalk.

"Really" Cassie spun back and looked in the mirror.

"Really, Nick's gonna go crazy for you,"

Cassie grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"Shut up, he is not."

But she secretly wished that he would.

Nick had been Cassie's favourite Jonas Brother from day one.

The first time she heard his voice, the first time she saw his face, she knew she was in love.

But she never told anyone because she knew what they would say: "How can you love someone you have never met?"

But this didn't stop her from being totally and completely in love with him.

"You totally wish he would!" Madison laughed and threw the pillow back. "Just like I wish Kevin would go crazy for me, however, that's never going to happen since I am 16, and he is 21,"

Cassie laughed and was envious of her friend's truthfulness.

Why couldn't she be that honest with the one person she could trust in the world?


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

Cassie got home at 6, just in time for dinner.

"I thought I told you to be back for 5:30?"

Her dad said jokingly.

"Sorry dad, I got caught up at Maddy's, dad, she's being so awesome, she bought me some new clothes today!"

This twigged something deep in her father.

"What?"

He said, now definitely not joking.

"What do you mean what? She bought me some new clothes dad I got this..."

Cassie was stopped by her father's angry tone.

"Listen, Cassie, us Lewis' do not take charity!"

Cassie was shocked at her father's outrage.

"Dad, chill she's my friend she's just looking out for me!"

"I don't care! She can look out for someone else! Not us, never us Cassie, we can do this on our own!"

Cassie ran upstairs, slammed her door and started crying uncontrollably.

How could her father be so cold?

He came up straight away after and sat next to her on her bed.

"Cass I'm sorry for my outburst, I've just had a rough day,"

She knew why.

It was her mother's birthday. She had tried to block it out, but now she knew that wasn't happening.

"I know dad, I'm sorry, I just really needed some new clothes for this concert, and she offered..."

Cassie stopped and the look on her dads face lightened.

"It's ok," He said softly and hugged his daughter tight.

"Dad, when's it supposed to become easier?"

He wished he could answer that, but he couldn't.

"I don't think it is, sweetie,"

It broke his heart to see his daughter like this.

"So he just went crazy?" Madison asked the next day at lunch.

"What can I say, I mean I understand why but, still, he shouldn't have gone off on one," Cassie said, still disappointed in her father.

"Well anyway, I hooked us up with a ride to the concert tomorrow!" Madison said with a mouthful of lettuce.

"Well, my dad said the least he could do was take us so..."

Madison stopped eating.

"Erm, no Cassie you don't understand, I hooked us up with a _ride_,"

Cassie was still oblivious.

"A limo, Cassie were going in a limo,"

Cassie was stunned.

"Don't you think were going a bit far?"

"Ok then if you don't wanna come in the limo, that's fine by me…"

Madison was interrupted by Cassie objecting.

"Ok I'll go in the limo!"

They both laughed and continued eating their dinners.

Cassie couldn't believe she was a few hours away from meeting nick.

She knew it would be the best day of her life.


End file.
